Sorry
by sesskag2832
Summary: This is a one shot of how I want inuyasha and kagome to tell how they 'feel' about each other. Sry if this sux its my first one-shot. Flames r welcome.


Chapter 1. Sorry

Summary: This is a one shot of how I want inuyasha and kagome to tell how they 'feel' about each other. Sry if this sux its my first one-shot.

Flames are welcome cuz I need to no if this is bad so I can do better on my other stories.

Ok here we go..........

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" Kagome quickly slipped away with only a couple of sits and a lot of screaming.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!" Inuyasha kept yelling at her after he knew that she had passed through the well.

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha where are you going this time" said Sango

"it's none of your business" Inuyasha snapped then raced off into the woods in the direction of a very familiar scent.

"Kagome I think you should follow Inuyasha he's been acting a little off lately." Said Sango

"Ok Sango I will I just hope that nothings wrong."

BACK WITH INUYASHA 

"Kikyou what are you doing here?"

"Why Inuyasha I was just on my way to see you" said an evil looking Kikyou

"Wh..what were you la….looking for me for?" Inuyasha said stuttering

"Well I just wanted to do this…" Kikyou leaned in and gave Inuyasha a deep kiss.

For some reason Inuyasha did not break away. He had convinced himself that the next time he saw Kikyou he would tell her that it was finally over between them and he was in love with Kagome. But as soon as he saw Kikyou that thought had left his mind and all he thought was that he wanted to be with Kikyou forever.

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha a familiar pair of deep brown eyes was watching the whole scene. When Inuyasha smelled the lilac scent that was Kagome and quickly snapped out of the trance he was in and pushed Kikyou away. That's when Kikyou sensed her too.

"Damn wench she broke my lust spell, and it was almost complete too." Said an annoyed Kikyou

"K………K………Kagome"

Just at that moment Kagome turned and ran toward the well as fast as her legs could carry her and never turning back.  Inuyasha just then snapped out of it and ran towards her as fast as he could. He soon caught up to her and grabbed her arm and not intending to let go any time soon.

"Let me go now Inuyasha"

"No, I wont let you go until we clear this mess up"

"What mess Inuyasha? You love her that's understandable, so just let me go. Let me go back home to where I belong and just forget about me. After all I am just a stupid jewel shard detector for you. Go to Kikyou and have her help you with the shards. She can find them for you."

"No you don't understand. I…I…I was under a spell a swear."

"Well it sure as hell didn't look to me like you minded that much"

"………."

"I knew it Inuyasha you can't even talk to me now or look at me in the eye"

"…………"

End Flashback 

I hate it when this happens. Every time Kikyou decides to show up we always end up in another argument. Why can't I just tell her that I don't want to be with her and I want to be with Kagome. Ugh!

Back with Kagome

 "Inuyasha your such a jerk. I will never be able to go back to that horrible place again. The spell will be complete tomorrow and I will never have to be dragged back by that two timing hanyou. The well will be sealed forever and I will be able to live the life of a normal teenage girl."

Kagome quickly left the well and went on to the house to go and start studying for her test tomorrow. But what Inuyasha didn't no was that he would never be able to go back to her time because after she got home from school she would be able to continue the final stage of the spell and seal the well forever.

THE NEXT DAY

"kagome over here"

"O, hey Yuka what's up?"

"Kagome I thought that you would be out for at least another week with your big cut on your stomach seeing as though you're grampa said you were a hemophiliac"

"Uh well I guess my immune system is getting better, I will be coming to school a lot more I am sure of it."

"Kagome how can you be so sure?"

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring_

"Whew saved by the bell, well g2g so I'm not late for class. I've already missed do much."

AFTER SCHOOL (AN sry I'm skipping ahead I am just too lazy to write)

"Ok, now to go home and seal off the well forever."

BACK WITH INUYASHA

Kagome said that when no one will listen to you that it would be a good idea if you write them a letter. Then curiosity would take its toll and they would be too curious to remember they were mad at them.

And that is just what Inuyasha decided he was going to do. He had found a piece of paper that Kagome had left behind and also found a pencil. He thanked kami that Kagome taught him how to read and write. He thought about jumping into the well but decided it best that the note travel on its own. He dropped it in the well with a piece of the jewel shard he had found earlier and had to battle a giant serpent to obtain it.

The beautiful mix of purple and black atmosphere surrounded the tiny note and it landed gracefully on the other side.

WITH KAGOME

"Wh…what is this? I feel the pull of a jewel shard. But, but that cant be." Kagome quickened her pace and ran towards the well. The spell was nearly complete all she had to do was say the words and it would just be another stupid dried up well.

She leaned over the edge and saw the glow of the shard; it was a rather big piece too. She jumped down and grabbed it and with it was a note still holding on the side of the well careful not to fall for if she did she would find herself in the feudal era. She climbed up the side and over the top and took a seat on the edge. She carefully opened the neatly folded paper shaped like a dove and remembered how she showed Inuyasha how to fold it like that.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered to herself feeling a little guilty for leaving like that and yelling at him though he had hurt her.

She then remembered the note and she opened it because she was a little too curious for her own good (sound familiar?) She opened it up and read what it had said. Just then she let out a loud gasp and with no hesitation jumped down the well. She climbed out and ran toward where she thought Inuyasha was, at the god tree. But she was wrong. She bumped into something and almost fell back when Inuyasha's strong arms grabbed her wrists.

"Oh Inuyasha I am so sorry I hope that you can forgive me for what I did. I was just mad and I…I… am just so sorry." She pleaded into his chest.

"Shhhh Kagome Its alright I for give you"

As they were embracing each other the note fell gently on the ground and read:

Kagome,

I am so sorry for what I did. I did not mean to hurt you though I no that I did by the way you reacted. I don't know what came over me it was like I was under a spell. I am really sorry and I had to tell you this. I do not love Kikyou. She is as far as im concerned dead. What I am trying to get at is just that Kagome I love you.

                                              Inuyasha

"Oh and Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too"

AN- so you like? You like? Please tell me how I did so that I can improve if I need to. Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated. lol just remember that this is my first one and after I read it. It kind of sounded a little like a chick flick to me (I don't like chick flicks) though they are easy to write. So please review.

O ya and I for got this at the top

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and co.


End file.
